User talk:The feathered serpent
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia. Thanks for your edit to the File:4.png page. Feel free to check out our Manual of Style. You may find it useful in abiding by Zombiepedia's standards, and avoiding reverted contributions. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or comments. Have a nice day! — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk Alright!! A gun expert! Awesome! The new articles are great. Please feel free to clean up some of the older articles. Some are in real bad shape. If you want, I can look around, and suggest some for you to look over. Thanks. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 19:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I cant call my self an expert, I simply thought that we needed some pages on ammunition so I dug up any info I could find. Thanks for the compliment still, I will proabably continue this work on cartridges and stuff I think is needed here The feathered serpent 20:41, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I could also use some help on some of my pages which I have began on but could need someone more qualified to continoue (example "Hunting"). And some suggestions would be very helpful. The feathered serpent 20:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey I can give u some help on the hunting, or animals page, I can't remember what one but I put in quite a few animals. Any questions or would like some help, drop me a line on my talk page. ROFL or DIE 23:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm online quite a bit but school is starting again soon so I'll be on less. In response Yeah I could give you some help with that, i mean, i go hunting quite often and i know the works. if you need any more help with hunting afterwards just drop me a line ROFL or DIE 03:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) PS il be editing the hunting page so itl be more accurate. Great Ok so i guess a good think you can do here is adding the categories and stuff like that, as well as more edits, i posted this on Philodox's talk page too but, just add a buncha things like sections and il add into it as well as you do, i think u know now that if u gotta contact me its pretty much through my talk page so, lol. ROFL or DIE 17:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering If silent kill was good for Hunting: Tactics? Well, first I would like to know what exactly you are referring to as silent kill. Are you simply refering to using crossbow or other silent weapons or is it something else? (also leave a signature next time so I know where to respond) The feathered serpent 21:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Caliber Hey Serpent. If you're looking for ideas for new articles, we could use one that explains the concept of caliber to gun novices. In addition to explaining the differences between different calibers (I believe round size and how many grains of powder are two of the big factors, right?) I would include a rundown of what calibers are popular where (asia, america, europe). Thanks. You've been doing some great work, and I appreciate it. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 17:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Recruiting Phenomenal idea as far as this article goes. It's the first really good idea that someone worked and that never occurred to me in any form since.... I can't remember when. Two issues with it though. * The article name doesn't really encompass the content. You're talking more about group dynamics and structure (of which recruiting is the first part). But there is alot more there. I think we need a change to broader name. Maybe "Group Dynamics", "Survivor Group Structure"... I would say "Survivor Group Roles", but recruiting is more about the candidates role... a big part of it is also the process of trusting him. Is he or she infected? What do you do to check? How much slack do you give the new guys? ::My point is it should be something that includes recruiting, group roles, and allows for future expansion on what problems a group has to look out for (socially and psychologicaly) when random people are forced to work together as a unit. * Recruiting is a huge part of what this could be. But like I said, all the article touches on is whether they have a role or not. Is that really the only consideration? I think a part of the article should be the step by step procedure one should undergo when they come across a survivor (or survivors) to weigh the pros against the cons of merging groups. And there are alot of variables. The biggest one (that currently occurs to me) is whether you need them more than they need you. If you're of a big group, that's doing ok, and a small group, then it's a luxury to take them on. Or, maybe it's impossible, because it is more mouths than you can feed. But wait, what is one of them is a doctor? Weighing a groups needs vs how much muscle they have vs what red flags they see in their prospects.... could be a great one, but definitely not a simple or short one. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 23:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Splitting Up Weapons Sounds good. It has been there because to do it right and not (a) accidentally delete something before it is moved or (b) not forget to remove the content from the weapons page after it is copied to it's specialty page is somewhat tedious and time consuming. But yes, links to the specialty pages are great. It could just be a short paragraph on the subject, then a "''see also". I would even do that for fictional section, and keep a short blurb on them at the very end of the article . — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 15:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Great Job Hey, great job on the weapons split. I haven't reviewed every page, but you seem to have gotten the gist of what I was saying. I'm gonna make you a medal. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 15:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC)